Ham Eun Jung
Perfil thumb|250px|Eun Jung *'Nombre:' 함은정 / Ham Eun Jung *'Nombre artístico:' Elsie *'Nombre en japonés:' ウンジョン / Unjon *'Nombre en chino: '��晶 / En Jing *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, MC, Rapera. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 167 cm *'Peso:' 47 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal: '''Sagitario *'Familia:' Padres. *'Agencia: UFO Productions Dramas *Lovely Horribly (KBS2, 2018) *All Kinds of Daughters-in-Law (MBC, 2017) *Sweet Temptation: Only for You (Naver TV, 2015) *Love on a Rooftop (KBS2, 2015) *Endless Love (SBS, 2014) *Queen Insoo (jTBC, 2011) *King Geunchogo (KBS1, 2011) *Dream High (KBS2, 2011) *Coffee House (SBS, 2010) *T-ARA and Yoon Si Yoon's Bubibubi (Olive TV , 2010) *God of study (KBS2,2010) *The King And I (SBS 2007-2008) *My Love (SBS / 2006) *Goong (2006) *Hello My Teacher (SBS, 2005) *Cute or Crazy (SBS / 2005) * Land (2004) *Age of Heroes (2004-2005) *Little Women ( 2004) * A New Generation of Adults (1995) Temas para Dramas *''You and The Star'' tema para I Hate You, Juliet! (2019) *''Shouts at the Sky'' tema para Terius Behind Me (2018) *''Coffee House'' tema para Coffee House (2010) Temas para Películas *''White'' - White: The Melody of the Curse (2011) Colaboraciones *''Cotton Candy'' - BGH to (2012) *''I Love You Always be Happy'' - BGH to (2011) *''Wonder Woman'' - Hyo Min, SeeYa & Davichi (2010) *''N-Time'' - Hyo Min & Hwang Jung Eum (2009) *''Colour Pink'' - SeeYa, Davichi & Black Pearl (2008) Películas *Missing 2 (2017) *Micro Love (2015) *Dusabu Begins (2014) * Ghastly (2012) *White: The Melody of the Curse (2011) * Death Bell (2008) *Dating on Earth (2007) *The World of Silence (2006) *Ice Bar (2006) *The Beast and the Beauty (2005) *Madeleine (2002) * Dodge Go! Go! (2002) *A-rong's Big Expedition (1999) Discografía '''Corea 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'China' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Reconocimiento *'2016 YinYueTai V Chart Awards:' Mejor Solista Coreana *'2011 Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Popular Nominación ''Actriz de Drama (Dream High) *'2011 MBC Entertainment:' Mejor Artista Revelación, categoría Variedad (We Got Married) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Estrella Nueva (Coffee House) Programas de TV *The Last Song (SBS, 2015) E28 *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2014) * Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2012, 2014) * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2013) * Running Man(SBS, 2010, 2012) Ep. 7 y 104 * SNL Korean (tvN, 2012) * Star King (SBS, 2009, 2010, 2011) * We Got Married (MBC, 2011) casada con Lee Jang Woo *Hello Baby! (KBS, 2010) * Strong Heart (SBS, 2010) * Oh My School (KBS, 2010) * Invincible Youth (KBS2, 2010) * Star Golden Bell (KBS2, 2010) Videos Musicales *the Max - My Destiny (2015) *[[Koh Na Young] - Misssing You (2015) *Yangpa - I Know (2012) *Zia - The Way I Am (2011) *Coed School - Bbiribbom Bberibbom (2010) * Hwang Ji Hyun - I Want To Know Goodbye (2010) * SG Wannabe & Ock Joo Hyun - Page One (2010) *Davichi - Time, Please Stop (2010) *FTISLAND - Thunder + Only One Person (2007) *FTISLAND - Thunder + A Man's First Love Follows Him to the Grave (2007) *FTISLAND - Love Sick (2007) *SG Wannabe - Gashiri (2007) * SeeYa - Hate (2007) Anuncios *Look Optical *'2010:' Boen * Daewoo Securities * bnt International * Singles (con Hyomin y Jiyeon) * InStyle * G-Market Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop'': T-ARA **'Posiciones: '''Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina *** '''Sub Grupo: T-ARA N4 (Líder y Vocalista) *'Periodo de Liderazgo:' Junio 2009 - Julio 2010. *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial: '''Sweet Mate. *'Educación:' Universidad de Dongguk Daehakgyo University (Artes escénicas) *'Aficiones:' Cine, revistas de moda, lectura. *'Especialidad:' TaeKwonDo, PanSoRi (Canción narrativa tradicional coreana), montar a caballo. *Cuando tenia siete años de edad, participo en el certamen "Little Miss Korea" y gano. *Gano tres competencias de TaeKwon-Do. *Fue lider de T-ara en su debut porque su periodo de trainee era mayor al de las demás chicas. *Ha aparecido en numerosos MV’s del grupo FTISLAND como “Love Sick”, “Thunder, “Only One Person”. *Ji Yeon revelo un aspecto gracioso sobre Eunjung. Jiyeon compartió que Eunjung no usa nada de ropa en el dormitorio en la grabación de un especial de horror de Come To Play. *Tuvo un cameo en el drama “Princess Hours” de la cadena de TV MBC. *A participado en el grupo “Wonder Woman”, en el que también han colaborado Seeya y Davichi. *Participo en la película “Death Bell” y también en el drama de TVXQ llamado “Dating on Earth”. *En 2010 fue una de las protagonistas del drama Coffee House . *También participo en el drama Dream High y fue la protagonista de la película de terror "White, the melody of the curse" y ahora está casada con Lee JangWoo en el programa We Got Married. *Hizo la narración para el documental de Gangkiz - Travel Sketches from Europe (2012) *Kim Won Joon escogió a Eunjung como su chica ideal dándole elogios como " ella es muy hermosa, siempre que la veo en la tv me siento feliz". *Colaboro en la creación de la versión acústica de ''I Know the feeling. * Hará su debut en solitario bajo el nombre de Elsie, su canción a promocionar se llamará I'm Good y contará con la participación de K.Will. * Explicó porque eligió Elsie, significa "Promise to God". También explicó el porque de una canción R&B/Balada como sencillo, dijo que estando en T-ARA todas se expresaban como grupo, pero ahora que tiene la oportunidad de expresarse como una persona la gustaría hacerlo como ella quiere. * Le interesa estudiar idiomas para comunicarse con sus fans de diferentes lugares, recientemente ha demostrado una mejoría en su nivel de inglés. * Hyo Min, el día 3 de enero de 2018 en su cuenta de Instagram, anunció que Qri, Eun Jung, Ji Yeon y ella han decidido no renovar su contrato con MBK Entertainment. * Eunjung firmo un contrato en febrero con UFO Productions, quien manejará su carrera de actriz, esto sin interponerse en sus actividades con T-ARA. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial (Japón) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter *Instagram Eunjung * Weibo Galería Ham Eun Jung1.jpg Ham Eun Jung.png Ham Eun Jung2.jpg Ham Eun Jung3.jpg Ham Eun Jung4.jpg Ham Eun Jung5.jpg Ham Eun Jung6.jpg Ham Eun Jung7.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Archivo:Elsie - I'm Good (Feat. K. Will)|I'm Good (Feat. K. Will) Archivo:Elsie - I'm Good (Feat. K. Will) (Original Ver.)|I'm Good (Feat. K. Will) Original Ver. 'Japón' Archivo:Ham Eun Jung - DESIRE|DESIRE Categoría:UFO Productions Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KMC Categoría:JSolista2019 Categoría:KSolista2015 Categoría:CSolista2015